Time To, Say Goodbye
by Felix2010
Summary: For the last 50 year every couple across the earth has had their first-born child taken away from them when they turn 16 and sold at a slave auction the following week. This is the story of how the Lynch family copes with losing their son, brother and creator of the family band. WARNING! Unwanted sex, physical abuse, gore. Rated M. INCLUDE ALL THE LYNCH FAMILY
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:- For the last 50 year every couple across the earth has had their first-born child taken away from them and sold at a slave auction the following week. This is the story of how the Lynch family copes with losing their son, brother and creator of the family band. WARNING! Unwanted sex, physical abuse, gore. Rated M.**

**Disclaimer:- I do not in any way, shape or form own R5 or the Lynch family. I do however own the story line and any OC's featured. (This applies to every chapter if I ever forget to include it.)**

**Suggestions are welcome to :)**

* * *

**Date - November 7th 2007**

**Location - California, Los Angeles**

I sat in class, bored as usual. You would think being a teenager in LA would be fun, meeting celebrities, planning a future with my band R5, hitting on girl left right and centre but no.

You see, I'm the oldest child born to my ma and pa. Therefore I am the oldest out of my parents children which also means that tomorrow I'm going to be taken away and next week I will be far away from my family and being forced to do goodness knows what for someone who'll use and abuse me.

The final bell of the day rings and echoes around the classroom I'm sitting in, and as every other student leave the class in a hurry I stay seated and look around the class. I see every memory in this room flash before my eyes and I slowly stand up to collect my things. Once everything is packed I walk towards the class door, looking back at Mrs O'Conner grading papers and once more looking at the room. I sigh before standing tall and walking towards the huge double doors that led away from the school, this is the last time I'll ever do this. The last time I see the school nerd being thrown in the bins, the last time I see the sprinting team run laps, the last time I see the football and rugby teams practice, the last time I hear the voices of the birds mix with laughter and the last time I will walk to my ma's car before my younger sister Rydel and brother Rocky.

I walk to the passenger side door and open it before plopping down in the seat. My ma looks over to me before speaking, like any normal day. "So, where's your school books?" I'd left all my books in my locker, well the books that I hadn't used today.

"In my locker. I won't need them again anyway." I answered in a dead tone.

"Riker, don't talk like that."

"Why, ma? I won't need them tomorrow, or the day after or the day after that! Those stupid people are taking me away tomorrow! Next week I'll be somewhere doing something I don't want to!" I talked back to her, my voice breaking towards the end and tears pooled down my face. Ma took her seat belt off and pulled my into a hug, smoothing my hair and whispering words of comfort to me.

"It'll be alright baby, ma and pa will find a way to keep you with us." She said into my hair.

"No you won't, uncle Jack tried that and it didn't work. They'll take me like they take every other first-born." I mumbled int ma's chest before taking a deep breath, inhaling the mixture a scents that makes ma my ma.

We sat like that before we heard the 2 back doors open and close. "Ma, Rike? What's wrong?" Rocky asked as he sat down to buckle his seat belt.

Ma sat back up in her seat and re-buckled the seat belt. She went to say something but I spoke up first. "Nothing's wrong Rocky, I'm just being silly. I had a A- on an exam is all." I looked in the rear view mirror and saw the puzzled look on Rocky and Rydels faces, wondering if I was telling the truth.

"That's not why your brothers upset guys. I'll explain in the house, away from here." Ma said and I glared at her. She didn't look at me for the rest of the journey home.

We got home in under 20 minutes and as soon as the car stopped I opened the car door and walked through the front door of the house, hearing Ross and Ryland playing the guitar badly and singing their little heart out. I smiled at the normality of it all.

Ma, Rydel and Rocky followed me through the door and ma lightly grabbed my arm and pulled me into the living room. "Everyone in the living room please." Ma called as we sat down on the 3 seat sofa, leaving a space for pa to sit on the other side of my and also being able to see every other chair in the room.

Pa come in and sat be me, putting his arm around my shoulders and pulling me into him. I didn't resist the action. Soon my 4 younger siblings were sitting on each chair and my pa looked at all of them before speaking.

"Tomorrow it's Riker's 16th birthday, but we're going to celebrate today." I watched my siblings faces as they turned from joy to confusion.

"Why pa?" Ross asked.

"Is it because of the slave thing that I heard from Mrs Baker today pa?" Rocky asked, I swear he is to smart for his own good sometimes.

Ross, Ryland and Rydel looked at him before looking to me, ma and pa. "Yes it is Rocky." Ma answered and Rocky's face lost all emotion while Rydels turned to horror. Ross and Ryland looked lost, they had no idea what Rocky just meant.

Pa started to explain before anyone could say something. "For the last 50 years the first-born child of every couple will be taken away from them and the child will be put into the slave auction a week after leaving his or her family. That's what happened to your cousin Richie last month." When pa finished explaining there was silence. Rocky was the first to move.

He got up and stood in front of me, waiting for me to look at him so I did. I looked up and saw his eyes glistening and I pushed away from pa and opened my arms for him. Rocky fell into my arms and cried into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around him and finally let my tears fall. I have no idea how long we stayed like that but when our cries stopped I pushed Rocky arms length away and looked into his eyes. I smiled at him weakly before looking beyond him and at my other siblings who hadn't moved since pa spoke.

I cleared my throat before speaking. "Well, know that that's out of the way," I slowly stood up and pushed Rocky into my space. "lat one in the pool had to drink the gone of milk!" I shouted the last part before sprinting to the back door, removing my shirt and trousers while running. When I was in only my boxers I jumped into the pool and swam underwater to the other side before looking to the back door.

When I saw nobody there I sighed and began to swim laps. The first one to get by the back door was my ma. I swam to the edge closest to her before giving her a puzzled look and tilted my head to the side. She sighed and sat by the edge, dipping up to her knee's in the warm water. "They're all inside. When you went Rocky went to his room crying. Rydel walked out of the house and I assume that she's gone to Becky's to calm down. I thought she was going to lunge at you when you said to race out here. Pa's trying to calm down Ross and Ryland because they can't stop crying." I just nodded and I felt my heart plummet.

"I want them out here ma. I don't want them to be sad because of me." I said before looking downwards.

Ma put her hand under my chin and made me look up at her. "I know you do honey. But they are going to be sad, you're their big brother. You've always been at everything for them and now they know they'll lose you tomorrow. It's hard for them to handle that." I pulled my head away from her and nodded.

We stayed in silence for a bit before I saw a shadow fly over me and water splashed onto the back of my head. I turned around to see Rocky half under the water with a smile on his face. It wasn't a big and bright as usual but it was still a smile. I smiled in return and pushed of the pool wall and towards him. He swan away from me and soon we were both full on laughing as I chased him around the pool, tomorrow out of our minds for a half an hour I started to get hungry. "Hey Rock, wanna get something to eat quick? I'm starting to get hungry." Rocky nodded and we both got out of the water, dripping wet. We both looked at the lone towel, then each other and finally back to the towel. The same thought ran through our heads and we ran to the towel at the same time. I got to the towel first because I'm faster and taller, size matters when it comes to towel catching. Rocky huffed as he waited for the towel but he still had a smile plastered on his face. I deliberately took longer than necessary to dry myself of and when I finished I threw the towel at Rocky and made a mad dash to the kitchen where I found ma setting things onto separate plates, with 7 pizza bases on 7 plates.

She looked me and I could tell she'd been crying. I smiled at her and took the cooked sausages of the grill and began cutting them into slices. I heard ma carry on doing what she'd been doing and after 5 minutes everything was set on the counter. "Guys, food's halfway ready! Come and choose your toppings!" Ma screamed up the steps and pa was the first to walk through the kitchen doors. He smiled at me before grabbing his base-plate and putting on the toppings he always had, cheese, ham and peppers.

I'd just finished doing my pizza when Rocky, Ross and Ryland walked in. I gave them all a wide grin and they smiled back. I looked out of the door when I noticed that Rydel wasn't in the kitchen yet. "Has she come home yet?" I asked looking at ma and she nodded. I sighed. "I'll go get her now." Before ma or pa could say anything I was out of the kitchen and walking up the stairs.

I stopped outside her room and before I knocked the door I heard crying on the other side. I knocked the door lightly before opening it. She was lying flat on her bed with her stomach on the bed and her face hiding in her pillow. I walked to the bed, sat down and started moving my hand up and down her back.

"W-what do y-you w-want R-R-Rike?" I looked at the back of her head and she slowly rolled onto her back to look up at me. "Y-you're the only p-person that knocks b-before walking in here." She said through tears. Instead of replying I pulled her into a hug. She put her head on my shoulder before wrapping her arms around my waist. We sat like that until her tears dries up and her breathing evened out.

"Ma's making her special pizza's tonight, thought you'd be hungry." I said quietly, remembering her earlier question.

She laughed a little. "Trust you to remember that." I smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Why do you have to go? It's not fair!"

"I know Ry-Ry. I don't want to go either but it's the law and when you obey the law goodness will fall over your family until the day they die." I repeated what I'd been told since I was 5. She just nodded her head and stood up.

"Well, are we going to eat or not? Or do you want Rocky to take all the toppings?" I looked at her before I shot up and ran down the hallway, stairs and nearly into the kitchen but a bog banner caught my eyes in the living room. I walked there and froze at what I saw.

I stopped in the doorway to see my family staring at me, and I mean everyone. All my uncles and Aunts were there, my cousins were there. My grandparents were there and so were all my great aunts and uncles. "SURPRISE!" They all shouted together and I felt tears build up in my eyes. Ma pulled me into a hug and I was pulled around everyone in the room and gave each of them a tight hug.

Music was playing and there was take-away food on every table, and on some chairs. Rocky walked up behind me and tapped my shoulder because I still didn't have a shirt on. I looked down at him and he held my bass up to me. I smiled, took the bass of him and pulled him into a hug. I took his hand and walked over to the amp in the corner of the room, where his guitar stood. He polled his hand from mine and picked up his guitar and plugged it into his amp. He strummed a little tune and the room went quiet. I plugged my bass in and played back up to him.

Before he could start up a song I played the intro to "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne. He laughed and we played the song together. Rydel walked to the mike by us and sang the lyrics loud and clear. Ross joined in with his guitar and Ryland just stood there and watched us. We finished playing the song and everyone cheered. The cheering was stopped by the large grandfather clock on the other side of the room ringing through the house.

12AM on the 8th November, my 16th birthday. The mood instantly dampened and ma looked close to tears. "Guys, go sit down for a bit." I told my siblings and they all went and sat in front of me. My family followed their lead so I was the only one standing up. I put my bass down and picked up Rocky's guitar.

I sat on the amp and looked at each person alone. One expression was dominant on everyone's face, sadness. They also all had tears in their eyes.

I played a part of a song that I'd been planing to sing to them anyway. I started at the first chorus.

**I hope you know,**

**I hope you know,**

**That this has nothing to do with you.**

**It's personal, myself and I.**

**We got some straightening out to do.**

**And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket,**

**But I gotta get a move on with this life.**

**It's time to be a big boy now,**

**And big boys don't cry.**

I looked at everyone while I sang and changed the words to match myself.

**The path that I'm walking,**

**I must go alone.**

**I must take the baby steps till I'm full grown,**

**Full grown.**

**Fairytales don't always have a happy ending do they?**

**And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay.**

**I hope you know,**

**I hope you know,**

**That this has nothing to do with you.**

**It's personal, myself and I.**

**We got some straightening out to do.**

**And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket,**

**But I gotta get a move on with this life.**

**It's time to be a big boy now,**

**And big boys don't cry.**

I looked around the room and everyone had tears streaming down their faces. I knew I couldn't make it through the next verse so I skipped to the part I really wanted to get out.

**But it's time for me to go home**

**It's getting late, dark outside**

**I need to be with myself and center, clarity**

**Peace, Serenity.**

I looked into my ma's eyes as I sang the last part of the song.

**I hope you know,**

**I hope you know,**

**That this has nothing to do with you.**

**And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket,**

**But I gotta get a move on with this life.**

**It's time to be a big boy now,**

**And big boys don't cry.**

As I finished I felt my tears leave my eyes and I looked down at the floor. I felt myself being pulled into yet another hug, and I didn't have to look up to know it was my ma. Slowly I heard my family get up and leave but I was pulled away from my ma's arms and into my uncle Jacks arms. "We'll get you back kid. Don't worry. We'll get you back." I nodded and hoped beyond hope that this promise would be kept.

* * *

**So, what's you think? This was so hard for me to type and I admit it, I nearly cried while typing "Big Girls Don't Cry."**

**Please leave a little review, it only takes a few seconds.**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO Eraman and YellowR5LOUD32 for reviewing :)**

**Diclaimer:- I do not in any way, shape or form own R5 or the Lynch family. I do however own the story line and any OC's featured. (This applies to every chapter if I ever forget to include it.)**

**Suggestions are welcome to :)**

* * *

I woke up at 11AM and I laid there for a few minutes as I tried to remember why I hadn't been woken up to go to school, then I remembered what today is. Today I'm 16, and today is the day I'm taken away from my family. I sat up in bed slowly and looked over at Rocky's bed but he wasn't there. I got out of bed and carefully got out the shoulder bag I used for school last year when I didn't have a locker. It was the biggest bag I owned apart from my suitcase. I put the bag on my bed and opened before walking to the small dresser by Rocky's bed. I opened the bottom draw and picked up the photo album and opened it to the middle page. I smiled at the picture staring back at me, it was of ma, pa, Rydel, Ross, Ryland, Rocky and I last year on my 15th birthday. I ripped the picture of the page before closing the album and putting it back in the draw. I walked back to my bag and I put the picture in a secret part that not even Rocky knew about. I walked around our shared bedroom, picking up any and all items that held a special place in my heart, and they always will. When I finished packing my personal items the bag was quarter full and I walked out of the door and into the bathroom across the landing. I brushed my teeth before rinsing my toothbrush under the tap and picking up a fresh tube of toothpaste from the cupboard under the sink before walking back to my room. I threw the toothbrush and toothpaste on my bed, beside my bag, before I walked to my wardrobe. I pulled out 7 loose fitting , 7 loose fitting jeans and 14 pairs of boxers. I had a feeling I'd need the boxers. I walked back to my bed and folded 6 pairs of jeans, 6 and all my boxers then put them into my bag. I walked to the chest at the bottom of my bed and pulled out 3 sets of comfortable pj's which were already folded and put them in my bag. I put the toothbrush and toothpaste and top before barely closing my bag. I walked back to the bathroom with my clean clothes and got ready for whatever today would bring.

I went back to my room to pick up my bag but I remembered the letters under my pillow. I put my bag down again and got the 7 letters from under my pillow. I put Rocky's letter on his pillow before going to Ross's and Rylands shared room to put their letters on their beds. The next room I went to was Rydels and I put her letter on her pillow. The last room I went to was ma and pa's. I slowly opened the door and put their letters on their pillows. I walked back to the door but stopped to look around the room, at the baby pictures up on the wall. I laughed at the picture of me awkwardly holding Rocky the day he was born, I looked terrified. I walked back to my room, put my bag on the floor and made my bed. When the bed was next to perfect I put the last letter on my pillow. I picked up my bag, walked to the doorway and looked at my old bedroom. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before I walked down the stairs.

I plopped my bag on the last step before walking into the living room and seeing the grandfather clock that read 11:45AM. I looked around the room and saw all my siblings sitting on the 4 chairs around the room and ma and pa were sitting on the triple seat sofa. I stood in the room a little but nobody seems to have noticed me getting there. I cleared my throat and every head snapped to me. I picked my hand up awkwardly before speaking. "Hi, nice morning isn't it?" Everyone's eyes seemed to be boring to the centre of my soul and it me feel even more awkward than I already was.

Ma got up from the sofa and walked over to me. She stopped in front of me and looked up at me as I was a head taller than her. She pulled me into a hug in her comforting arms and I gladly returned it. "My baby, my baby for years and their taking you away from me!" She cried into the crook of my neck. I felt liquid enter my eyes but I had no intention of letting it fall, or anyone seeing it. I have to stay strong for ma, pa and my siblings. I have to be the strong one and not show weakness. At least not yet.

I pushed ma away from me slightly and kissed the top of her head. I walked forward which pushed ma back and when we got to the sofa I pushed her into the seat beside pa lightly before walking to the centre of the room. I sat down on the floor and looked from one face to the next and I sighed. "The only thing I can really say is that I love all of you, more than you'll ever know and I know that I'll see all of you again someday. I don't know if we'll see each other face to face again but I know that I'll see you on the TV when you perform. I've phoned different radio and TV stations and they all want to hear you perform live." I watched their reactions, but nobody moved an inch. I looked straight at Rydel. "Ry-Ry, you are going to sing and play the keyboard." I looked at Ross next. "Mini-Me, you are going to sing and play your guitar." I looked at Ryland. "Landy, you are going to sing and play Rocky's guitar." I finally looked at Rocky and I saw confusion on his face, I could understand why. I smiled at him and made eye contact before speaking. We always were the closest out of our family. "Rocky, you are going to sing and you will play my bass. I won't need it where I'm going and I can't think of anyone kinder to have my bass. You taught me how to play it in the first place. I know you don't have a drummer but that Ellington kid from the dance studio plays a solid beat. I've already talked to him and he will be your drummer." I looked away from Rocky and looked at ma and pa. "I love you. So, so much. You've made me the happiest boy in the world. You are the best parents anyone could ask for. None of us have ever wanted for anything, we-" I was cut of by the grandfather clock chiming 12 and the front door being knocked violently.

I took a deep breath before standing up. I turned to the front but before I could take a step towards it pa was in front of me and Rocky had his arms wrapped around my waist and arms.

Pa opened the door slowly and two men rudely pushed past him and into the passage way. They were both balding and one was taller than the other and they both had well defined muscles. "Which one of you is Riker Lynch?" The taller of the two asked. He had a deep voice that boomed through the house. I took another deep breath before moving from Rocky's grip easily and walked past the two men and picked up my shoulder bag before putting it on. I walked to the front door and looked back at the men. "You?" The taller man asked again and I nodded. "You sure? You look barely 14!" I would have been flattered and blushed of it was any other circumstance but right now it made a shiver run down my spine.

I was going to give a smart arse reply but the shorter man spoke before I could speak. "He'll bring in a higher price. You know how the oldies like the young 'uns. Says they scream more." A sadistic smile crept onto his face. I felt the blood rush from my face but I didn't let myself move or show any fear to this man.

Pa was livid, I could see it on his face before he even spoke. "Don't you DARE, don't you dare say that kind of thing in the presence of my wife or my children." He spoke with venom in his voice. "And another thing-"

"Pa, it's ok. They only want a reaction." I cut him off. I caught the mens attention. "Are we going then? We're only hurting this family more by staying here." The shorter man, who was still taller than me, walked over and grabbed my arm in a vise like grip and dragged me to the black van.

"NO! NO PLEASE DON'T TAKE HIM! I'LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING YOU WANT, JUST PLEASE DON'T TAKE MY BABY#12 I heard ma scream. I turned to see her with tears running down her face, being held by the front door by pa. I looked past pa to see Rydel, Ross and Ryland try to push past pa but they were being held in place by Rocky. I smiled at Rocky and somehow I knew what he was thinking, and I knew he knew what I was thinking.

I was shoved into the back of the van and the door slammed shut. I felt the engine start and as the van drove away, I felt a part of me die. Only when I knew I was far away from my old life did I dare to get the family picture out of my bag. I stared at each face and I finally let the tears fall as I held the picture as close to my heart as I could.

I was going to face my new life with my family in my heart.

* * *

**Soo, what did you think? Is this chapter ok or did it feel to rushed?**

**Comments are always welcome :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO Eraman and YellowR5LOUD32 for reviewing :)**

**Diclaimer:- I do not in any way, shape or form own R5 or the Lynch family. I do however own the story line and any OC's featured. (This applies to every chapter if I ever forget to include it.)**

**Suggestions are welcome to :)**

* * *

After crying for a while I stopped and put the picture of my family back in my bag before leaning my back on the side of the van and pulled my knee's to my chest, making myself as small as possible and feeling tears build in my eyes again. I leant my head on my knee's to hide the tears, even though there wasn't anyone there. I got lost in memories with each member of my family.

I couldn't stop myself from thinking of what might happen in the next few days, I knew that the next 7 days would be the easiest days away from my family and that next week my life in hell would start. I'll probably be sold to some sick pervo man who'll abuse me and sell me when he gets bored. I'll never see my family face to face. One thing that hurt the most is that I'll never have the chance to be a pa, I'll never raise my own children with a beautiful wife. I'll never see my niesces and nephews whenever my siblings becaome parents themselves. I'll never have a mildly enjoyable job, never be my own boss again.

The van stopped suddenly and I nearly flew into the oppisite side of the van and I heard 2 doors open violently and then close. I tensed but when the back doors didn't open, I was confused. I heard screaming and I knew what was going on. The balding men were taking someone else from their family. The screaming got louder and then there was a few bumps on the outside of the van. Whoever they were taking was fighting back. I shook my head and sighed. They'll never get away from those men, no way on earth.

The back door opened but the shorter man leant in and pushed my towards the wall seperating the back of the van from the front. I grabbed my bag and pulled it closely to me. The man looked at my bag a gave a short laugh. "I don't want that stupid bag kid." He said shortly before grabbing what looked like a coller from the metal tool box that I'd only just noticed. He turned to me and all I could do was stiffen and let him tighten the coller around my neck. He got out a leather strap from the box and wrapped it around a bar on the cieling a few times before attaching it to my coller. I couldn't run now even if I wanted to. I turned my head to the right and saw a struggling girl be pushed in and the shorter man held her on the floor as she screamed. He straddled her before getting out another coller and strap before doing what he'd done to me to her. He got out of the van before nodding. "2 down, 3 to go." I heard him say under his breath before he slammed the door shut and the 2 front doors slammed shut down and the van shot forward.

I looked at the girl opposite me and saw the tears still running down her face. She looked tall with blonde hair and blue eyes. She didn't have a bag that I could see. "H-hi. I-I'm Riker." She looked at me and I could see the unfallen tears.

"A-Alice." She said with her voice thick with tears.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Pant" She replied in a whisper. Wow, we were already 2 hours away from my home. I nodded and pulled my knee's to my chest again. I looked at her again and she was a pretty girl, but she was still in her pj's.

"Why are you in your pj's? Didn't you know what would happen today?"

"Y-y-yeah. W-When t-they didn't come a-at 12 I thought they'd forgotten me." I nodded.

We sat in silence for a while before I got lost in my mind again. I began to sing in my mind, then it turned to humming and then I sang under my breath.

**"Hold onto what you want to be,**

**You're individuality.**

**When the world is on you shoulders,**

**Just smile and let it go**

**If people try to put you down**

**Just walk on by don't turn around**

**You only have to answer to yourself"**

I heard Alice join in with me and I smiled and looked at her.

_**"Don't you know it's true what they say**_

_**That life, it ain't easy**_

_**But your time's coming around**_

_**So don't you stop tryin'**_

_**Don't stop, never give up**_

_**Hold your head high and reach the top**_

_**Let the world see what you have got**_

_**Bring it all ba-"**_

We both stopped singing when the van stopped and I got thrown into the back/front divider. "Are you ok?" Alice asked me and I nodded before putting a finger to my lips and the front doors slammed open again.

We stayed in silence for a few minutes before the taller man did what the other had done to me and Alice to another boy. When the boy was secure the back doors were shut and soon the van began to move again.

I looked at the boy who was placed opposite me and his face held no emotion apart from shock. I cleared my throat and he looked at me. "Hey. I'm Riker and this is Alice," I pointed at her and she lifted her hand in a small wave. "what's your name?" I asked.

"Drake. Drake Martins." He answered and leant his head on the side of the van. I nodded and I leant my head on my pulled up knee's and rested my head. I slowly blocked out everything around me, including the screams as the final 2 were secured in the van.

* * *

I looked up from my knee's when the van stopped and no doors were opened, but I did hear loud squeaking before the van drove away again, this time slower.

This is it. This is where I'll be kept for a week, I could feel it in my heart. I took a deep shuddering breath before I leant forward and grabbed my bag, pulling it onto my lap. Alice looked at me before grabbing my hand. The van stopped and I heard talking from the front, I didn't know the voice so we must be here now. I looked at Alice and saw the paniked look in her eyes. She knew we were here to.

I stayed silent and felt Alice's hand tighten when the vans back door open slowly. When the door was fully open 5 new men stood there in long, blood red trench coats and they each had a pair of handcuffs and chains in their hands. I watched carefully as the last boy we picked up fought a man but he ended up with a punch to the face and being dragged out by his hair.

I pulled Alice's hand towards me and she looked at me. "Don't fight them. You'll be hurt worse." She nodded and moved as close to me as she could. I let go of her hand to quickly put my bag strap over my shoulder and then I re-gripped her hand.

Everyone had been pulled out apart from me and Alice, her hand had gripped mine harder as each person had been taken away from us. A man with raven black hair and evil eyes leant into the van, going to take Alice but I put my hands put to him. He looked at me with confusion on his face but I didn't move my hand away so he just handcuffed me. He leant further in to take the coller from my neck before he dragged me out of the van. I saw a brown haired man lean into the van and after a few seconds he carefully help Alice out of the van.

The men lead us to the HUGE building which I'd seen pictures of before, the slave training house. I was as far back as the chain would let me be, it wasn't because I was scared but it let me be closer to Alice. She was nearly walking next to me because the man leading her seemed kind and didn't seem to enjoy taking us to the building. We were lead through the doors and into a luxurious foyer. I looked around the foyer and saw several men filling out paperwork with a scared looking boy or girl by them, then it clicked in my brain. Those men were paying for their slaves. One boy caught my eye, he was average height with shoulder length brown hair. He looked like Rocky.

I was focused on him and nearly jumped out of my skin when I was pulled towards a long hallway with windows so you could see what "punishments" we would have if we disobeyed our teachers here. I shuddered when I saw a girl being bent over a table in only her underwear and then being whipped. Her cry of pain hit my heart and I had to look away. When I looked away there was another window where there was a boy being held down by 2 men while a third was stretching the boys arse before shoving a vibrating dildo up there. I looked down at the floor and tried to block out every cry of pain and sadness around me. As the screams got closer and louder I felt something push into my back and I heard Alice whimper. I turned my head to see her looking up at me with wide eyes. "Don't panic." I said under my breath and she hid her face in my neck.

We were lead into a room with worn out wooden chairs and there was 15 other people in the room. The room had been divided into 4 rows: a row with black hair, a row with brown hair, a row with blonde hair and a row with any other colour hair. There was 2 seats left on the blonde row and I was pushed into a seat with Alice taking the other. She had been sat on my right so I looked to my left to see 3 blonde girls. If we're being sorted into hair colour I'll be the only boy. I looked away from the girls and looked to the front as an old man wearing the most expensive clothes I had ever seen stand there. "Welcome, welcome young ones." His voice sounded like he was there when the world first began. "Today you have been brought here to honour your family and our 50 year agreement. Tonight you will be shown your room and who you will be spending free time with. You will also meet your trainers, or teachers. Tonight we will cleanse your body and take any cleaning products from your bags if you have any. If you have brought any personal items you will choose one thing to keep with you and the rest will be placed in storage. You will have all your items given back to you at the end of your stay. We will observe your training and cleansing to decide on your minimum selling price at next weeks auctions. From what we have seen and the information we have been given from your collectors, the lowest price is £5000 and the highest price stands at £25000. 5% of what you are sold for will be given to your parents and siblings."

There was a murmer around the room. "That's rubbish! We have the right to keep OUR things, the thing WE brought with us! YOU took us away from our family and friends!" I didn't remember the words coming out of my mouth before every head turned to face me and then pulled out of the seat by my hair. I gasped at the pain and at the shock of what I said made sense in my brain.

I saw a fist fly towards my face before the front man spoke. "Now the hoghest price has gone to £25750." I was shoved back into the seat. "Now, there are 20 of you here now and you will be split into groups of 5 with 6 trainers watching your progress." He looked at all the men who lead us here and they all walked to the person they lead in and grabbed the chain connected to our handcuffs. Another man stood at the end of each row. "The 4 groups will be your rows. Row 1 is Group 1." I watched as the row of brown haired boys and girls were lead to the forst door on the far right of the room. "Group 2 will be row 2." The row infront of me was lead towards the other door on the far right. "Group 3 is row 3." I stood up along with Alice and the other 3 girls and we were lead to the first door on the left hand side.

When I got in the room the first thing I noticed was the 5 beds pushed against the walls. They were all stained with blood and dirt. Each bed had a chain at the bottom of the bed and a ball gag on the pillow. The man leading me pushed me into the room and I nearly tripped over my own feet. The man had let go of my chain and began to walk back to the door and stalked out, slamming the door behind him. The girls were lead to the bed to the bed and chained by their feet. They had their handcuffs taken of their hands and the 3 girls had their personal bags taken away from them. The extra man at the end of our row lead me to the only spare bed in the room and waited for me to sit down. I sat down slowly and felt the coldness of the metal tighten around my ankle and a piece of my heart break of when the lock snapped into place. The man took of my handcuffs and waited for me to take my bag off. I sighed before slowly taking it of and keeping it on my lap. The man went to take it but I pulled it closer to my chest. "We get to keep 1 thing from our bags." I nearly growled out.

The man looked at me before looking at the girls. "As long as you keep your bags under the bed, and have the same personal item seen when somone apart from us are in the room we won't take them." I looked at the man and I felt a true smile enter my face. "Choose the item you want and shove your bags under the bed." I quickly opened my bag and grabbed my family picture from the secret part of my bag. I placed the photo on my lap and put my bag under the bed.

The man that had lead Alice in stood in the center of the room. He was about to speak but the man who'd brought me in walked into the room. "Alright, listen up because I won't tell you again!" He started in a harsh tone and I saw Alice flinch. "The rooms we passed are the punishment rooms and you'll go there if you don't learn something fast enough, if you take to long to pick up what we teach you. We will be in charge of what your punishment will be, how long it will go on for and how severe it will be. You will not be permitted to wash after your cleansing in about half an hour until the night before your auction. You will be taken back into that room to be shaved, hosed, health checked and branded. Now get to know each other and get your bags from under your beds and throw them here." I leant under the bed I was on without taking my eyes of him. I slid my bag across the room to him and I felt a hole in my heart that wouldn't close until I had my bag back.

When all the bags were with him he left the room along with the other 5 men I finally leant onto the bed and put my arms over my eyes. "R-Riker? Are you ok?" Alice asked from the closest bed to me.

I took my arms from my eyes and sat up. "Yeah I'm fine." I looked at the other 3 girls and they each had tears running down their faces. "Hey, let's play 20 questions!" I nearly shouted with as much enthusiasm as I could.

"Ok, I'll ask the first!" Alice said, picking up that I wanted to make this day less depressing than it already was.

"First of all we need to know each others names." I pointed out and Alice nodded.

"Well, I'm Veronica Woods." Said the girl furthest away from me.

"I'm Susan Geller." The girl closer to Alice said so.

"I'm Anna Marshal." Said the final girl.

"I'm Alice!" Alice nearly shouted and I laughed under my breath at the startled looks on the other girls faces. Mind you my face was probably the same.

"And I'm Riker." I said at last.

"Wow, they put you in a good group Riker. You're the only boy in with 4 girls!" Veronica pointed out.

I laughed. "Yes, now I get 4 beautiful girls to myself. SCORE!" I shouted the last part while raising my fist in the air which made all the girls laugh.

"Wait, aren't we supposed to be playing 20 questians?" Alice asked.

I chuckled. "Yep, now you only get 19 because you asked one." I sang the last part and laughed at the shocked look on Alice's face.

"You can't do that! I only asked 'aren't we supposed to be playing 20 questians?'!"

I smiled. "18 left Alice." All of us laughed at Alice and soon she laughed with us. "So my lovely girls, how many brothers or sisters do you have?" I used my first questian.

"2 sisters." Veronica answered.

"A brother and a sister." Anna answered.

"2 brothers." Susan answered.

"Only child." Alice answered and I looked at her. "My mom found out she was pregnant last month. She found out she was having twins last week." They all looked at me.

"3 brothers and a sister." I answered and their eyes widened.

"Your parents didn't mess around did they?" Susan asked, then a smirk found its way onto her face. "Well they did otherwise they wouldn't have had 5 kids." I looked at her with my mouth wide open. I'd expect that of a boy, but not a girl. "Close your mouth unless you want to catch flies." She said and I snapped my mouth closed. All the girls laughed.

We forgot about the game and just joked around, what was happening around us forgotten for a while until the door slammed open and 5 men walked in carrying a shock collar and a thick chain with a clip on the end. Each man walked to one of us and put the collar on and then the chain. The man in charge of me spoke loudly. "Please behave when we're out there. We don't want anyone else getting sent to the punishment rooms." I shuddered thinking about the rooms we passed and didn't notice the chain was gone from my ankle until I was pulled up from the bed and lead to the door.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please review, it only takes a few seconds.**

**Pant I have NO idea where places are in LA so I just made it up :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO Eraman, YellowR5LOUD32 and BeautifulLiexx for reviewing :)**

**Diclaimer:- I do not in any way, shape or form own R5 or the Lynch family. I do however own the story line and any OC's featured. (This applies to every chapter if I ever forget to include it.)**

**Suggestions are welcome to :)**

* * *

I stared at the room in shock, it had changed so much in just over half on hour according to these men. The chairs were gone and instead there was 5 stockades around the room, and there was 5 high power hoses by the stockade.

I was lead to the stockade in the center of the room and both my hand were put into the hand holders and my neck was forced onto the neck holder. The top half of the stockade was put on and I couldn'd move at all. I felt the button on my jeans being undone and then my zipper was being pulled down. I felt my body tense when my jeans ran from my waist and down my legs. My shoes were unlaced and thrown to the side, they were closely followed by my socks and jeans. My breath held in my throat when my boxers were pulled down. They soon joined my other clothing on the floor. My was ripped of my body and also joined everything on the floor so I was standing there with nothing on.

A man in white scrubs walked in front of me and whistled. "Nice body on this one. That'll bring extra." He walked around me slowly and I squirmed under his gaze. He laughed lightly and stood infront of me again. "Now, Lynch. We are going to start with a few questions and all you have to do is nod yes or shake your head no. Do you get it?" I nodded with no desire to speak. "Good. Do you have any medical issues that we need to know?" I shook my head no. "Do you have good mental health?" I nodded. "Good dental health?" I nodded. "Are you homosexual?"

I choked on my own breath. "W-what?" I croaked out.

"Are. You. Homo. Sexual?" He asked slowly, like he was talking to a 5 year old.

I thought of my answer before speaking again. "I-I'm b-b-bisexual." I said quietly. Only Rocky had known about that.

The man nodded and looked up at a man with 5 clipboards in the corner. "Knock this one up by 100, and that he'll have both." My back become rigid and I felt liquid build in my eyes. He didn't care that it was hard for me to here those words. He didn't care that people I'd only known for about an hour know the biggest seret I had. He doesn't care that my parents didn't know. He turned to me again. "You ever had sex with a boy or girl." I shook my head no because I knew that if I opened my mouth that I'd cry. The whole day had finally caught up with me. I saw the man nod but I knew he didn't believe me.

I heard one of the girls scream and I looked to the right to see Anna struggling againt the stockade and hands that were rubbing her breasts before moving lower. She stopped screaming when she noticed which way the hands were going. I was about to look away but then our eyes met, I saw the tears in her eyes and some that already were already going down her face. I was unable to look away when her face creased in pain and I saw her eyes search for some comfort that I tried to give from where I am. I began mouthing S Club 7's song 'You' and a small smile krept into her face and she mouthed the words with my. We got to the secind chorus before I felt a strong hand grap my doda. I grunted in pain, I'd sworn to myself I wouldn't scream in this place.

The mand gripped harder and I bit my lip so hard I could taste blood. "Scream for me kid." I heard the harsh voice in my ear and it sent shovers down my spine. I shook my head violently and as the grip got tighter a gasp escaped my mouth. He let go and picked up the stockades high power hose. A creeper smile entered his face before the freezing cold water hit my face, and forced itself into my mouth. I coughed trying to get the water out of my mouth but it was soon replaced by more water. I looked down to the floor and the water hit my hair. I smelt strawberry's and then soap buds fell from my hair. The water stopped hitting my head and I breathed heavily. Hands weaved in my hair and my head was pulled up to look into the mans face. The same smile was still on his face before he left my hair go. He moved behind me and the water was spreading over my body. I blacked out everything that happened as the water hit my body and shavers were pulled over evey part of my body. There wasn't anything there to shave if I'm completely honest. I cried in discomfort when the washer was shoved up my arse and I struggled against the stockade. I heard the man laugh. "We finally get a reaction." He said to me before shouting to the man with the clipboards. "He's arse sensative." I saw the clipboard man grin before writing on the clipboard.

I noticed a clock on the wall and I watched as the second hand moved sluggishly around the clock face. I blocked out what was happening and soon I was released from the stockade and dragged back to my bed in the room. I felt the lock being clipped around my ankle and the door being slammed and lock being put in place.

I curled into myself and pulled the picture from under the pillow. I looked at my family's smiling faces and wished to goodness that I could turn back time and go back to that day. Was it only last year? Wasn't it only this morning that I was in my own bed back at home? Wasn't it only yesterday that I was at home laughing with my whole family?

I pulled the picture to my heart and curled into myself before letting the tears escape. I wish I was with my ma, pa, Rydel, Ross, Ryland and Rocky. I wish I was at home, where I belong.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter but I couldn't think of anything else to write :s If I get 3 or 4 reviews before Thursday (tomorrow) I'll post the next chapter.**

**Do you want me to write some of the training or just go straight to the austion so his treatment will be a surprise? Please answer in a review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO Eraman, r5-is-so-amazing, Mynameisasecret, cakid, R5rulezFICS and YellowR5LOUD32 for reviewing :)**

**Ok, the chapter for training has 3 reviews/PM's and the chapter for the auction has 1 review/PM. This is the training chapter, enjoy :)**

**Diclaimer:- I do not in any way, shape or form own R5 or the Lynch family. I do however own the story line and any OC's featured. (This applies to every chapter if I ever forget to include it.)**

**Suggestions are welcome to :)**

* * *

I woke up and felt an uncomfortable breeze on my back and something pressed to my chest. I opened my eyes and saw a dirty wall. I stretched my legs and froze when I didn't feel anything on my body and everything came back to me. I lifted my head up and saw 4 girls looking at me and a sheepish smile found its way onto my face. "Hi guys, sleep well?" I asked and my voice cracked.

"Didn't sleep to bad. Fell asleep watching your naked body for a while." I felt blood rush to my cheeks and heard all of the girls laugh.

"You are way to thin to, did your parents feed you?" I heard Veronica ask.

I had to clear my throat before I spoke. "I ate like a pig. A large pizza only lasted for about 10 minutes if I ate it by myself, then after that I'd eat a full carton of triple chocolate ice cream." I slightly blushed at what I said and laughed at the look on the girls faces. There was an awkward silence and my neck began to ache. "Can you look away for a minute while I sit up? My neck is on fire." The girls looked away and I sat up and shoved the pillow on my lap to hide my stuff. "I'm decent." All the girls looked at me and Alice groaned. "What?"

"You get to keep your private area's hidden and we can only keep ONE of our area's hidden. It's not fare!" It was then I noticed their breasts and I looked away.

"I-I-I-I-I didn't n-notice before y-you s-s-said!" I stuttered out to the amusement of the girls.

"No, you were checking out my junk and you nearly had a boner." Susan sang out and I blushed furiously. I shook my head from side to side. "Look, he's having quick glances at our breasts girls! Let's show him how we jiggle!" She shouted out and I soon heard the girls giggle at my pain.

"I decided to play along so I looked at them with my eyes clamped shut. "Hey, hey girls. Why you no jiggle?" I asked with a grin on my face and more laughter erupted.

The door slammed open and we all shut up and looked at the man who'd opened the door. He looked at all of us before walking to the middle of the room, closely followed by 5 other man. There was enough for a trainer each and a side man to help if a trainer needs help. "Your first day of training starts now. Girls your training will be in here and Lynch will be trained in the other room. We will put your progress up on our slavery website and if you have any interest you will be trained in a separate room for your potential owner to see how you train and if they want to buy you at auction day. But before you get your training today you will be branded" I took everything in and didn't show any of the fear building in my chest but one look at the girls showed me they were all terrified. The lead man spoke again. "James, you train Lynch today."

A man with huge muscles walked to me and picked up the ball gag which had ended up on the floor by my bed. He grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled my head back. I gasped at the pain and the ball gag was forced into my mouth and the leather strap was tightened around my head. I choked when the collar around my neck was tightened to. The shackle around my ankle was undone and I was pulled of the bed with force that knocked the breath from my chest and I had a hard time breathing."Get up!" The man, James, growled in my ear and I got to my feet before he grabbed my hair again and dragged me out of the room. He lead me out of the room and I saw the second boy that was put into the van with my being held by 2 men and a third was trying to brand him but he was kicking out and had a punch to the head. I flinched as his head hit the floor and he was unconscious. I was dragged to the wall and thrown onto the floor before a shackle was put around my left wrist and then my right. I was pulled upright by the chains connected to the shackled and then my ankles were shackled to the wall aswell, I couldn't moved and inch. My 'trainer' walked to the far end of the room which had a fire blazing and a few poles sticking out. The branders.

My trainer walked back to me and the bottom of the brand was red hot. "You are brand number 19 and you will be called that the whole time you are here. Understand?" I nodded and then the brand was brought to the skin of my foot. I screamed behind the gag and I felt tears leave my eyes. God it hurt, it felt like my foot was on fire and I could smell burning flesh. After what seemed like hours the brand was taken of my foot and my trainer walked back to the fire and picked up another brand. Wait, WHAT? I looked down at my foot and there was only the number 1, number 9 had to be added. He was soon in front of me and laughed at my tears. "The second always hurts more." Was all he said before the burning in my foot returned. He was right, the second hurt more because it was so close to the first. I tried to move my foot but it did no good, in fact it made the burning worse.

I must have blacked out because a bucket of freezing water was thrown onto my face and there was more people in the room than what I remembered. A hand was placed on my cheek and I shied away from it. "Aww, cute. You don't like the touch." Said James' harsh voice by my ear. His hand moved down my chest and played with my nipples which send unwanted pleasure through my body. He laughed and soon his hand were replaced by his mouth and tongue. I grunted and my hips pushed forward while my head leant back to the wall and my back arched. He laughed and walked back a few steps. He walked forward again and pushed my head to the side and started kissing and neck, he picked up a pattern. Kiss, suck and lick. I felt pain between my legs and I whimpered into the gag. James laughed and I felt his and on my penis and more pleasure racked my body when his hand began to move. I breathed heavily through my nose and then he was gone, he had gone to a cabinet on the far right of te room. I walked back to my with a rubber band which he wrapped around my penis. "There, you're hard and you can't come because of the cock ring. We need you to break and this is one of the easiest ways." He walked to the shelves by the fire, got something and walked back to me. He held 2 clips that he put onto my nipples before pressing a button on each and they began vibrating. I knew it was wrong but I couldn't help the moan of pleasure that was muffled by the gag. He stood there and watched before taking the gag from my mouth. "It's more fun when I can hear you." Once he finished a moan escaped my mouth and my back arched again. My breathing sped up now that I could breathe through my mouth and each breath out was a moan of pleasure. James left my vision but I was wrapped up in my own personal hell. I didn't want this to feel so good but it was, and I hated myself for it.

After what felt like years James came back and took the nipple clips of me and then freezing water was assaulting my penis. The water hurt like hell but the fact I was hard made the pain even worse. He finally stopped the water and took the cock ring of and pumped my now soft penis. I felt myself get semi-hard and he stopped, I thanked my lucky stars for that. He patted my head as I breathed heavily trying to slow my facing heart. "You've been a good boy today. I think you've earned some food and water." His hand left my head and I was left alone. I picked my head up and looked around the room to see about 9 other boys in the room and they still had their trainers playing with them. They were all in different positions to me. Some were on the floor, some were on tables, some were over wooden horse and some had their hand and legs tied together behind their backs.

James walked to me with a bottle of water and a small bowl of something in his hands. He put the bowl on the floor and put the bottle by my lips. He tilted the bottle and cool water slipped down my dry throat. After I'd drank half of the water he took the bottle away and put it on the floor. "If you spit this out you won't eat until the auction, got it?" I nodded. I didn't care what it tasted like, I hadn't had breakfast or dinner yesterday. He put the spoon by my mouth and tipped its contents into my mouth. It tasted like rotten eggs mixed with horse manure. I gagged at the taste but I swallowed it and had another mouthful when I didn't bring it back up. After eating the horrid food James let me drink the rest of the water. "Let's get you back to your little girlfriends. You've been good today." He unshackled my ankles and then my arms. I fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes and didn't move. He grabbed the collar around my neck and dragged me across the room like a dog and when we were in my room he threw me on the bed, shackled my ankle and left the room.

I curled into myself and moved my hand around the bed, trying to find my photo and I panicked when it wasn't there. I was breathing heavily and then I felt rough hand on my shoulder. I looked up at the man that brought Alice and and tear were streaming from my eyes. "W-w-where's m-my p-p-photo?" I stuttered through my tears and a understanding look entered his face. He leant onto the floor and put his hand under the bed before giving me the photo. I cried in relief when I saw it and held it to my chest again. They might not be with me physically but they would always be close to my heart.

* * *

I was woken up when the door was slammed open and James unshackled my ankle and dragged me out of the room for day 2. I had fallen asleep without talking to the girls so I had no idea what had happened to them but I'd heard the man who handed me the photo promise to put the picture on my bed if it wasn't already on there for when I finished a day of training. He was by far the nicest man here.

In the large room was chairs again and they were in a circle around the room. James pushed me into one of them and chained my writs and ankles to the chair so again I couldn't move even if I wanted to. The spare trainer walked to the middle of the chair circle before he addressed all of us. "Today we will work on your ability to follow simple orders and then we will work on the way you hold your body." I watched as 'number 1' was taught and when he didn't do something right he had a wooden paddle to the butt. I winced at every hit and every cry. I looked away and saw the same clock as I had two days ago. I watched as the seconds turned to minutes and the minutes turn to hours. After two hours of watching the clock I was pulled from the chair and to the middle of the room. "Now, sit." It wasn't worth the pain so I sat with cross legs on the floor. "No, sit on your arse with your knee's facing upwards and your hands on the floor. Sit like and animal." I looked to the floor before following the orders he gave me. I felt the man pat my head and I opened my eyes when I smelt something sweet by my nose. I looked at the food and it was a small cookie. "Open your mouth." I did and the cookie was plopped into my mouth I ate it quickly and listened to every word the man was saying. "Number 19 has done very well and is the only one of you boys that hasn't had to be hit because he obeyed me and he listened when I told him to change the way he sat." I felt some blood rush to my cheeks as he spoke. "Now, number 19 lie down on your side and don't move at all." I laid down on my side and stiffened when two sets of hands ran over my body and pulled at my penis. A hand petted my head. "Good boy." Another cookie was put in my mouth before I was pulled back to the chair and secured.

The man told us how we did and then asked of we hand any questions. I cleared my throat and everyone looked at me. "How did we get our numbers?"

"Number 1 was the first person in the room, number 4 was the fourth, you was the nineteenth person through the door and so on and so on." I nodded and blanked out what he said when the other boys were being told what else to do. I looked at the clock again and watched 5 hours pass. It was finally my turn and after nearly half an hour I was pushed back into the chair. James gave me the same type of food as yesterday and then I was back in my room and on my bed with my photo close to my heart again and I was asleep before the girls trainers were out of the room.

* * *

It was now day 6 and everyday had gone the same. Go to the large room, be trained and rewarded and look at the clock to block out cries and screams from the other boys. Get taken back to my room, thrown onto the bed before pulling my photo to my chest and crying myself to sleep. I hadn't eaten much so I was getting thinner and light headed everyday.

The door was slammed open again and I shoved my picture under my pillow. The same as yesterday and the day before. I was ripped from the bed when my shackled were off and I was dragged into the boys training room and shackled to the wall, the same as I did on the first training day. Today was the last day of training and it was a mix of what we were taught over the last few day and after nearly 16 hours of training all the boys were panting on the floor.

The man who had put us into groups stood before all of us before speaking. "You have all done very well in your training and you have all risen in value. I will now tell you your starting price and the minimum amount of money your family will get. Number on-" I blocked out what he was saying and watched my new best friend, which was the clock on the wall. I watched the seconds hand run around in circles and I thought of everything to do with my family.

"-ber 19, number 19 look at me. NUMBER 19" I looked up at the speaking man startled and I saw annoyance on his face. "Nice of you to join us. Now, you have risen in price and you will start at £30000 tomorrow so your family will have at least £1,500." I nodded and thought of all the things they could do with that sort of money.

I blocked out what else was said and when I was thrown onto my bed and shackled I pulled my family close to my heart as usual but I didn't cry myself to sleep. I thought of all the things they could buy out of the money that would be sent to them.

I was mildly aware of the girls talking and trying to include me but I blocked them out.

This time tomorrow I could be chained up in a cold basement with a man or woman doing things to me that I would want to happen. This time tomorrow I could be being whipped, I could have blood running down my back. I could have a man balls deep into my arse while another man was balls deep into my mouth. That could happen easily and so much more could happen.

I tortured myself but then I remembered that I will have my bag and other personal belongings with me tomorrow morning and I willed myself to fall asleep so tomorrow could get here faster. I want to have my own things with me and I remembered one thing that I'd been told. _"On the morning of the auction you will be given 3 hours to wash and to have your personal belongings with you." _That single line lulled me to sleep, and the promise of seeing my own things. The promise of seeing my own clothes, my own pj's, the smell of ma, pa, my brothers and my sister, the smell of my childhood house. The smell of safety will be with me but that safety and security will only last for a short time but it will be there.

* * *

**Sorry for missing days but the other lessons will be mentioned as the story goes on. So please stay tuned and review the chapter.**

**My heart was breaking as I wrote this chapter, so please don't call me a heartless monster. So, I'm going to run, hide and pray that you don't find me.**

**To non-member Mynameisasecret thank you for saying that this story is amazing, it's one of the comments that has made my day :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO R5rulezFICS, Eraman, YellowR5LOUD32, cakid and alena1221 for reviewing :)  
**

**Diclaimer:- I do not in any way, shape or form own R5 or the Lynch family. I do however own the story line and any OC's featured. (This applies to every chapter if I ever forget to include it.)**

**Suggestions are welcome to :)**

* * *

_I watched a pair of shoes walk to me and a face appeared in my line of vision. The face belonged to a older man and I cast my eyes downwards. "He's been trained well, he won't look me in the eyes." The man said and then let my head fall to my chest. My heart was racing with fear when more people crowded me and checked for any reactions._

_After a little while most of the feet were gone and there was only a pair of black boots left in front of me. "Sir, can I be left alone with him to test him without his trainer?" The man asked and I was praying that James would say no but I heard a grunt and then the sound of a barn door closing._

_The man leant in front of me and lifted my head. I kept my eyes down, never look someone in the eyes unless they tell you to. "Hey, kid. Look at me." I looked up and my heart stopped at who was leant before me._

_"P-p-pa?" I asked before I was pulled into a bone crushing hug. I cried with relief as I felt safety and comfort wash over me._

_"My boy. My baby boy." Pa's voice said before he held me at arms length. His face was blurred because of the tears in my eyes. "How are you?" He asked and I leant forward and hugged him, I couldn't speak right now. His hand ran up and down my back while he tried to comfort me._

_"P-p-pa. T-take m-me h-hom please. I-I-I want to g-go h-home." I stuttered._

_"I will baby. I will. Let's go, now." I nodded and let him pick me up. "Let's go home. Let's go home Ri-"_

I was woken up from my dream by the door being slammed open and in walked James with something in his hands. I was confused for a bit but then I recognised the colour, size and shape of the thing in his hand, my bag! I sat up quickly and stared at my bag and I watched as it was thrown to me and I caught it effortlessly. I hugged the bag to my chest and I saw James walk out of the room. I put the bag on my lap and stared at it and a smile grew on my face. Tears leaked from my eyes as I pulled the bag to my chest again.

I heard the door open again but I didn't look up, I knew it was the girls' trainers with their bags. The spare trainer walked to me and put his hand on my shoulder, I flinched at the touch. "I'm going to take the shackle from you ankle so you can move around the room. The bathroom is in the small room in the corner and if you try to run when we come back you will go to the punishment room. Got it?" He asked and I nodded. I felt the shackle being taken of my ankle and I almost cried with relief when the door closed and I was left alone with the girls. Who I haven't spoken to since the first day of training.

I looked up and then over to the girls who had their things spread over their beds mattress, all apart from Alice. "Hey, Al?" All the girls' heads snapped up and turned to look at me. "D-do y-you wanna h-help me with m-my things?" I asked and a small smile entered her face as she stood up and walked to me and my bed. I moved to the headboard and sat cross legged and put my bag between us.

I opened the bag and again nearly cried when I smelt ma's washing powder. I picked out a pair of my pj's and unfolded them. I lightly moved my hand across the baseball glove picture on the top. I neatly folded the top and put it to one side. I took the rest of my pj's out of the bag and a few tears actually escaped my eyes when my hand ghosted across a pair of light blue jeans and my green top. I pulled them to my lap and didn't let go of them while I got the rest of my clothes out.

I looked up at Alice and I saw the depressed look on her face. I handed a pair of my pj's to her and a pair of boxers. She took them and looked at me with a confused look on her face. "They must have ripped your clothes on the first day and thrown them. Seeing you haven't got a bag I guess you'll need some clothes." I smiled at her and her answering smile was huge. She threw herself into my arms and I rubbed my hand up and down her back. I frowned to myself when I could easily feel her spine.

She pulled away from me, picked up my pj's and underwear before running to the bathroom. I looked into my bag again and quickly put all my clothes to one side after remembering I packed some personal things. When all my clothes were out and I could see what I brought safety overwhelmed me. I picked up a small cuddly bear and I pulled it to my chest. It held a special place in my heart because I had it the day I was born and I gave it to Rocky the first time I sa him, when he was only 5 minutes old. I picked it up to my face and kissed its head. I carefully put it on the clothes on my lap before picking up a picture of me and my siblings at a performance we did with the school, I towered over my siblings and everyone else in the class to I was given the part as the dancing tree. I laughed at the memory and put the picture on my lap. I found the watch Rocky gave me for my 15th birthday and opened the clock face. Inside the face was a college of ma, pa, me and my siblings as babies and then the most recent picture before that day. Only me and Rocky knew about the secret picture face. I put the watch on my wrist and paused at the love I held in my heart for my family. The next thing I got out was a neck chain with a guitar pick on that had our family band name on it. It was blue, my favourite colour in the world. I put the chain over my neck and I became aware of my greasy hair when my hand slipped across it. I picked up the clothes on my lap and got 2 pairs of boxers. I took of the watch and chain and put them on my bed.

I got of the bed and walked to the bathroom door. "Alice? Have you finished?" As soon as the words left my mouth the door was opened and there stood Alice with my clothes on and her hair in a towel.

"Yeah I'm finished. You should see the hair and make-up products in there, it's amazing!" I had to laugh at her excitement over girly things. I shook my head from side to side and laughed under my breath. Alice walked past me, looked at the other girls and said out loud "Boys." All of us laughed.

I walked into the bathroom and picked up the first bottle of shampoo I could see before putting my clothes on the toilet seat and putting a towel on top of them. I put the shower on full heat before stepping under the warm shots of water. I stood under the shower letting the water message my head, shoulders and back. I leant my head back to the water could beat onto my neck. I put a pool of shampoo onto my hand before massaging it into my hair. I picked up a wash cloth from a shelf in the shower and put some shampoo onto it before rubbing every part of my body. I washed the soap of my hair and then out of my hair before stepping out of the shower. I looked at myself in the mirror by the sink before seeing my toothbrush and toothpaste by the taps. I ran the cold water of the tap and let the water run over the head of the toothbrush before I put a blob of toothpaste onto it. I brushed my teeth several times while I let my hair dry. Once I was sure my teeth were clean I began to dress in my clothes. Relief flooded through my chest when I felt the clothes cover my body. I finished drying hair before walking out of the bathroom with my spare pair of boxers that I'd taken in incase there hadn't been towels.

I walked back to my bed and put the chain back around my neck and I put the watch back on my wrist. The only things I was missing was my socks and shoes. I put everything back into my bag and I put my favorite picture back in the secret place. Alice came and sat opposite me again and we started a boring conversation, neither of us brining up the training we had. I looked at her face and I saw the light layer of make-up she had on and her hair ran in waves down to her shoulder and the waves framed her face. She truly was a beautiful young woman.

I felt my mattress dip and I looked to see Anna sit there in a tight top that left little to a mans imagination. Her hair must be naturally straight because there wasn't a kink in sight and her hair was dry. Veronica and Susan soon joined us on the bed and conversation came easily, and we all took comfort in the fact we could laugh sit close to each other before we were sold. "Hey Rike?" I looked at Anna. "What's the time?"

I looked at the watch. "Nearly 11:55 about." She nodded and I gripped Alice's and Susan's hands. "Hold each others hand, please." I instructed and when I saw a circle of hands I dipped my head. "Ein Tad yn y nefoedd, sancteiddier dy enw; deled dy deyrnas; gwneler dy ewyllys, ar y ddaear fel yn y nef. Dyro inni heddiw ein bara beunyddiol, a maddau inni ein troseddau, fel yr ym ni wedi maddau i'r rhai a droseddodd yn ein herbyn; a phaid â'n dwyn i brawf, ond gwared ni rhag yr Un drwg. Oherwydd eiddot ti yw'r deyrnas a'r gallu a'r gogoniant am byth. Amen." I looked at the confusion on their faces so I repeated what I'd said in english. "Our Father, who art in heaven, Hallowed be thy Name. Thy Kingdom come. Thy will be done in earth, As it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses, As we forgive them that trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, But deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, The power, and the glory, For ever and ever. Amen." I said the prayer with closed eyes and a bowed head and I heard the girls say it with me. I lifted my head when the main door was unlocked and the 5 trainers walked in. I squeezed Susan's hand, then Alice's and I nodded to the other girls.

The trainer who'd lead Alice in the first day walked over with leather cuffs and put them around Alice's wrist before leading her to the door where they waited for us. The girls trainers did the same to them as Alice had had done and my trainer, James, wrapped the leather around my wrists and I knew why they used leather. Leather wouldn't make a mark when metal would. As James got me of the bed I noticed he hadn't picked something up, none of the trainers had. "Wait, aren't we forgetting our bags?" I asked with a smug smile on my face. James' face was like a storm cloud as he ripped my bag of the bed and threw it over his shoulder. "Much better." I said. _What the hell Rike?! Where did this come from? He'll KILL you! _I inwardly scolded myself but James just growled and dragged me out of the door.

The 5 of us were lead down the long corridor towards the main entrance, the same corridor we'd passed through a week ago. The leading order was Anna, Susan, Veronica, Alice and then me. As we got closer to huge wooden double doors I could hear fast talking and shouts being thrown around the room. Through those doors was the auction room. We were led through a dark red door leading behind the auction room. We were lead through the door and I felt my feet on concrete that was near freezing.

The shouts got louder and I caught the final price of whoever was just sold, £20,000. Flaming heck, that's ALOT of money. We were lead to the side of the wall and I saw a boy who I remembered as Number 14. The thought brought attention to the brand on my foot. I looked down and I saw that the burn was clear and you could see the number plainly on my foot. I felt a nudge on my knee and I looked to see Alice with tears in her eyes. I tilted my head to the side and she fell onto me and I did my best to hug her. I looked across at the rest of the girls and I smiled sadly at them.

I watched as Anna was taken into the room through the 'backstage' door, then Susan, then Veronica. Alice's trainer picked her up of my lap and led her through the door. I was left alone with James and I leant my head on the brick wall behind me. I breathed heavily as I tried to calm my racing heart and to soon I felt myself being pulled to my feet and lead to the door.

* * *

**Anyways, the prayer was "The Lord's Prayer" in Welsh and English.**

**I should be updating soon and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**TTFN-Ta Ta For Now :) (please review)**


	7. Chapter 7

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO R5rulezFICS and YellowR5LOUD32 for reviewing :)**

**Diclaimer:- I do not in any way, shape or form own R5 or the Lynch family. I do however own the story line and any OC's featured. (This applies to every chapter if I ever forget to include it.)**

**Suggestions are welcome to :)**

* * *

I didn't look at the buyers in the audience, instead I looked at the auctioneer and a tall metal pole at the center of the stage and a large flat screen on the wall showing me walking towards the pole. I looked to the right slightly and saw a large camera following my every move. Before I knew what was happening, my arms were pulled above my head and attached to the pole which rose upwards slowly until I was standing on my tip toes. I felt my shoulder protest at their upright position and I groaned in my throat. I heard whistles around the room before the auctioneer began to speak. I didn't want to look at the audience so I looked at my feet and listened to the auctioneer.

"Our next boy is Number 19 and he is 6ft tall with natural blonde hair and spotless skin." I felt blood rush to my cheeks at the slight compliment. "As with every auction piece here today he was 16 last week and he has been trained in the same room as boys so he will be used to seeing a man's cock." I took a deep breath and shuddered slightly. "He is bisexual and he is a virgin." There was a murmurs and pleased sounds through the room and I tried to curl into myself with no success. "Now, time for the physical show." I froze, wait WHAT? My head snapped up and I saw James walk to me and I felt his hands on the button of my jeans. I breathed heavily and tried to move away but a hand on my hip stopped me. James pulled my jeans down and threw them to the side. "He has strong dancer legs so they are also flexible to tie onto a wooden horse, table legs, a long spreader bar and over your shoulders." There was a scattered applause around the room and James' hands ghosted over the waist of my boxers. Before I could blink my boxers were on the floor by my jeans. I looked to the ceiling and I felt a tear escape my eyes. "His cock length is 7 inches which lengthens by 5.25 inches when he has an erection." I felt blood rush over my face and down my neck. "We haven't stuck anything up his arse or even tried to stretch him since he got here as we couldn't see any sign of stretching when we first got him. He's arse sensitive and moans and yelps when you knead it." To prove the point James grabbed my right butt cheek in his hand and squeezed it hard, making me yelp in shock. A laugh rippled around the room at the noise and my heart dropped to my stomach. I saw the auctioneer nod to James and a leather strap was taken of my right wrist. I felt the hem of my top raise up my stomach and my right arm was taken out of the shirt before being re-tied. The process was repeated with my left arm. Soon I was in front of the audience in nothing apart from the chain around my neck. I heard a few intakes of breath and the auctioneer spluttered for a bit. "Fucking hell! Look at those muscles guys. I don't speak for myself when I say I have a boner for this boy here!" There was a few cheers around the room and my heart sped up even more than it was. "Well as you can see he is lightly muscles and he is light weight with a prominent V line. He is also nipple sensitive and has skin smooth as a baby's bottom." I turned my head and saw the big screen behind me. I watched as the camera slowly worked it's way up my legs, over my area, over my hips, up my chest, my neck and my finally my face. "We will start the bidding at, let's say-" The auctioneer took a pause before saying the starting price. "-£30,00!" I gaped at the man and offers were shouted out throughout the room. I blocked out all the shouts and when the auctioneer banged his gravel I listened to the final price. "Going once, going twice-" James looked around the room as did the auctioneer. "-and sold to number 150 for £65,000!"

There was cheering around the room and a weird looking old man stood up from the back and walked down the aisle between the seats and walked to the double doors. James put my boxers back on me but put my top and jeans over his arm before lowering the pole and leading me after the man.

When we walked out of the double doors I saw a bunch of kids being led through the entrance and up the long corridor I was led up last week. I felt a tight collar being placed around my neck and I felt a jolt of electric run through my body. I felt my knee's go weak but I caught myself on the front desk before I could fall. "Bring him to my car for me please." My new owner walked towards the main entrance and James walked after the man, pulling me along. I noticed that my clothes were over his arm and my bag over his shoulder.

We got out of the building and a car was driven in front of where my 'owner' stood and a woman got out of the car before helping my owner in. "Just shove him in the back." My owner said and James opened the back door and threw me on (Literally!) the back seats.

The car drove down the gravel road and I watched as the building got smaller and smaller. I quickly patted by my side and sighed in relief when I felt my bag by me. "So, what's your name kid?" Asked my owner and I shuddered at the tone of voice when he called me kid.

"R-R-Riker." I answered in a shaky voice.

My owner growled lightly. "Your voice in magic! I can't wait to hear you scream, that yelp wasn't nearly enough." I shuddered as I heard the promise in his voice. I moved to put my top back on when my owner laughed. "Don't bother. It'll come of as soon as you get through the door anyway." I nodded and looked out the car window from where I laid on the seat, I couldn't see more than the sky so I sat up. I took in a breathtaking sight of snow covered mountain tops and wild horses running over the hills, without a care in the world. I looked out the front of the car when I felt it slow down and my blood froze at the sight before me.

The was a modest size house which was literally in the middle of nowhere with only the countryside and mountains as neighbours. The house was painted night black and had blood red window frames and a blood red door. The gate surrounding the house opened to let the car through and I looked up at the tall fences and instantly wished I hadn't. Hanging from the very top of the fence was around 7 young boys hanging from a single rope with red kites feeding of their long dead bodies and I saw 5 girls who had been impaled with wild dogs jumping up at them, trying to eat them. The gate closed behind the car and what I thought were wild dogs were actually Irish Wolfhounds and they were under-groomed. They ran alongside the car, barking my owner and then trying to break the glass to get to me.

The car stopped by the front door and the door was soon opened to reveal two huge muscled men. They walked over to the car and stood by the back doors while a third man who looked like a butler helped my owner out of the car and into the house. The door closest to my head was opened and before I was wise I was dragged out by my hair and then pulled across the floor. I saw the other man grab my bag and clothes before following us. I was instantly aware of the stairs up to the house as I was pulled up them with each leaving a new mark on my back.

As the man dragging me stopped he pulled me before him and held the top of my arms so I wouldn't run. My owner stood by me and I heard walking upstairs. I looked to the right and saw two older men walk down the stairs slowly and I had the odd feeling that I needed to bow. The new men stood in front of me and I bowed my head out of 'respect' that had actually been beaten in to me.

_*Memory*_

_"BOW BEFORE YOUR MASTER 19!" James yelled at me but I remained standing. I shook my head from side to side and I felt a strong whack to my back and I fell to the floor. James knelt down in front of me and grabbed my hair. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" I looked up at him and spat in his face. He growled before throwing me on my side and taking a foam rod of the spare trainer and swiped the rod so hard I heard the air whistle before I felt the pain on my thigh's. I cried out in pain as he hit me more and more times. He stopped and picked me up, placing me on my feet before him. "Bow to me 19." I bent the top half of my body down and then there was a small cookie being pushed into my mouth._

_*End Of Memory*_

I shuddered at the thought and I realised I's missed half of the exchange, it didn't make much difference as they spoke in either Latin or Greek. Or it could have been French, I was never good at languages at school. I zoned out slightly and took in the surrounding area. From the outside, the house looked medium size but it was deceiving, the inside of the house was HUGE. On every inch of the wall there was pictures, some were of younger children, some were of animals and some of the pictures were of the man standing beside me and the men before us. I saw a doorway with a metal lock just under the stairway and I shuddered, I's seen all the crime TV shows. A dark basement lurked under the staircase and people were murdered in there. _You watch to much bloody TV Riker!_ I scolded myself. _Well, I won't have the chance to watch it again now will I Riker?! _Oh great, I'm arguing with myself!

"So what's your name kid? We can't call you 19 all the time." I was startled by a voice in front of me. I looked up before quickly looking at the floor again.

"W-w-whatever y-you w-want it to b-be si- master." I stuttered and my voice didn't sound like my own. The words felt weird leaving my mouth but I kept my head low.

"I want to know what your birth name is." The voice sounded irritated and I flinched.

"R-Riker L-Lynch, m-master." I stuttered out again.

"Well, Riker Lynch. We haven't even looked at another kid since the last one died. I hope you last longer than 2 days." I froze and fought every instinct to run as the muscle man lead me to the door. The man who bought me opened the door and walked down the stairs hidden by the door and a light was turned on. I was pushed lightly and I walked down the stairs.

We must have been a good 3 stories under the ground when we finally reached the bottom my eyes swept around the room and once again I fought everything in me to run, instead I just stood there unmoving. "Move to the wall, now." The man who'd bought me ordered but I was frozen in place. "Get here now!" The man ordered again but I was still frozen. The man growled before addressing the man who'd brought me down. "Take him to the table, he needs to learn some respect."

Muscle man pulled me to the right and my brain kicked into gear. I panicked and slipped from muscle mans grip and tried to run back up the stairs. Muscle man's arm wrapped around my waist when I was 4 steps up and I screamed and kicked him and punched him but he didn't let go. I saw the man who'd brought my bag in walk down the stairs and soon he was by my side and grabbing my still bound wrists. "NO! NO PLEASE!" I screamed out but it made no difference as my legs were chained to something and then I was pushed onto something hard and flat, I guessed it was a table and my legs were chained to the table legs. Muscle man 1 pushed my shoulders to the table while muscle man 2 released my writs from being bound and then slammed my right wrist to the table before a freezing cuff without chain was secured tightly around it. I felt the same being put to my left writs and then I heard metal chain hitting wood. I heard clipping and then my wrists were pulled away from my legs forcefully. I screamed in pain and tears escaped my eyes.

"You said he was going to be quiet Marcus, that's not quiet." The same voice who asked my name rang out through the room.

"He didn't make a noise at the auction Darrel, how was I supposed to know he'd scream?" So that was their names. Well, two of them.

"He right you know, you don't know how babies will react when you punish them." Another voice said. Will the voices EVER stop? I lifted my head and saw the man who bought me stand by 2 other men, the men from upstairs. "Oh, how stupid of us. The man who bought you is Darrel. This is Marcus," he pointed to the man closest to me with a sly grin on his face. "and I'm your worst nightmare." I felt the blood freeze in my veins and 'my worst nightmare' laughed. "No, my name is John but you will call us all master, get it?" I nodded my head quickly, hoping they'd leave me alone. "I know you hope that we'll leave," John said and I inwardly cursed. Is he a mind reader or something? "no I'm not a mind reader." WHAT THE FUCK? "You didn't listen to Marcus when he told you to go to the wall. You need to be punished for being disrespectful."

A grin spread on each of their faces and muscle man 1 slid my underwear down my thighs and then my legs. The chain around my right leg disappeared and I felt the fabric of my underwear ghost over my foot. I was surprised when my leg wasn't chained back up before the same was done to my left leg. I was left lying on the table with no clothes on at all. My legs were picked up by the two muscle men and then forcefully bent at the knee. A pained cry left my mouth and I felt cold shackled around each of my ankles. I looked down at my legs to see a long spreader bar attached to each, but they weren't connected to each other. The muscle men let go of my legs and then the table below my waist was gone. My legs were picked up again and the muscle men connected the other end of each bar to the table legs by my wrists. My back was slightly arched and I was unbelievably uncomfortable and exposed. I watched the 3 men in front of me as the muscle men shifted around the room and returned with their hands full of things I'd seen on the first day of training. I felt clips clamp on my nipples and they were turned on.

The same thing happened then as it did the first day, unwanted pleasure ran through down to my area and then hands were over me. I noted that the hand belonged to the 3 men and I felt a hand pump my cock. I gasped at the tightness of the hand and at the power it contained, in less than 5 minutes I was hard with a cock ring tight at the base. I was panting and desperate tears leaked from my eyes. I wanted to release SO badly but I couldn't because of the stupid cock ring. I growled as the vibrating clips on my nipples increased and I bit back a pleasured moan. The 3 men laughed and walked up the stairs, closely followed by the muscle men. I watched them disappear and I was left alone. "Hope you're not afraid of the dark kid." I heard John's voice call down before the room plummeted into darkness.

* * *

**Thank you to cakid for suggesting for Riker to be auctioned in his own clothes and have the clothes slowly taken off during the auction :)**

**PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I feel awful for doing that to little Riker but I have to make this quite bad, right?**

**Please review this chapter, and give me some more idea's like what his punishments should be!**

**Oh, and if you want a quick one-shot or a short story review or PM me with the idea and I'll do it as quick as possible :)**


	8. NOT A CHAPTER

**Sorry for not updating lately and this isn't an update.**

**I don't know when I'll next update because my youngest sister took her life a few hours ago and she was the one to push me into posting this story.**

**She was suffering from depression and I feel guilty for not seeing it before she killed herself.**

**Thank you for all the comments, favourites and follows that this story has had. It's been overwhelming to see so many and I know for a fact that my sister was never more happy than she was reading your words of praise and some idea's.**

**Once again I'm sorry for not updating and I'll type to you if I ever update.**

**If you want to send any messages to be read out at her funeral feel free to send them to me and I'll make sure she knows what everyone says/thinks about her still.**


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry for the delay but I'm back now.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has sent the messages, me and my family really appreciated all the wishes.**

**Diclaimer:- I do not in any way, shape or form own R5 or the Lynch family. I do however own the story line and any OC's featured. (This applies to every chapter if I ever forget to include it.)**

**WARNING:- Non-consentual sex or rape :/ I feel SO guilty for doing that to Riker but it fits :'(**

* * *

I lost track of time and the only thing I felt was intense pleasure coming from my area and I wanted to explode. I gasped when the light was turned on and I was blinded for a few minutes and I heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. I was panting heavily at the pained pleasure I felt.

Darrel was the first man I saw and he walked over with a bottle of water in his hand, he could choose to give it to me or to not give it to me. I was unbelievably scared of what power these men had over me, they controlled when I would eat, drink and sleep. They would also rule where I slept and what 'activites' I would be put through.

"Does the ittle boy want some water?" He asked in a baby voice and made no move to relieve me of my silent torture. I nodded and his smile grew. "Of course." Then, he threw the whole bottle of freezing cold water over my area and it hurt like hell! I cried out in pain and I tried to move away but I couldn't move. "Aww, does wittle baby huwrt?" He stopped and looked at me, I knew that he was seeing the fear and hurt in my eyes. I'd be shocked if he didn't. "Good." Was the last thing he said icily before he walked to the wall and picked the brander of its hook.

I saw one of the other men move and I looked and saw him throw a lit match into the fireplace which instantly caught flame. Darrel walked to it and put the end of the brander in the fire. I whimpered as the iron got red hot and Darrel picked it up. I knew what it felt like, I knew how much pain I would be in but I had no idea where he was going to brand me. I didn't want to know and find out. Darrel looked at me and laughed before dropping the iron in the fire, making sure no flames hit the handle and walked over to me.

He walked over to me and smoothed down my hair which was wet with sweat. "Shh pet. We'll look after you. We'll make sure this hurts you as much as possible, it is your first time right?" I nodded. "Now you'll never experience love." He walked to the bottom of the table and brought up the extra part for it. He kept my legs tied down so I was fully open to him and what he was about to do to me. He got onto the extra table part before he sat on my hips. His hand traced my cheeks and lips before he crashed his lips onto mine. I breathed heavily through my nose and my eyes were wide. His tongue pushed through my lips and it harshly explored every inch of my mouth, I wanted to throw up into his mouth but I knew it would only result in more pain for me.

He eventually pulled his mouth of mine and he slapped my and my head rolled to the side. "You didn't kiss me back. You're going to wish you did." He said and in one move he was fully buried in my hole. I screamed until my lungs burnt and I whimpered and cried as he pulled out of me before slamming into me harder each time. I was nearly sick when he started to groan in pleasure above me. Tears leaked down my cheeks and more fell when I heard the other 2 men laugh. I saw movement from the men and looked to it, wishing I hadn't. Marcus stood in the corner watching me with his trousers down and pumping himself and John was walking towards me with all his clothes of and a cattle prod in his hands. He stood by my head before leaning down and I could hear wood banging against each other and soon the table part on my back was on was put down so only my legs, hips and Darrel were keeping me from being on the floor and I saw John looking down at me with a grin on his face.

He stood above me and I could hear the electric buzzing in the prod. He flipped a switch and electric cracked. I flinched which lead to my butt clenching and Darrel thrust into me harder thinking I was enjoying it. John laughed and put the end of the prod to my chest. I shook my head and more tears fell. The flip was switched and pain flared through my body and I screamed in pain. Without taking the prod of me or even turning it off, John put his dick in my mouth. He turned the prod off and brought it to my throat. "If you bite me I will put this on and you will either die or just go through more pain." My blood ran cold and he pulled out of my mouth before sitting straight over me, forcing is dick deep into my throat and I nearly choked. "Suck me boy." John ordered me and I had NO idea what to do. John stood up before pushing his dick down my throat again. "I SAID SUCK ME BOY!" He screamed and something clicked in my brain. I moved my tongue down his dick and he groaned above me. I took it as a good sign and I continued to run my tongue up and down him. Through all of that he was still thrusting in and out of my mouth while Darrel was pounding me.

I had clenched my eyes shut but they flew open when I felt something liquid hit the back of my throat in strings and I tensed which made Darrel cum inside me. Both men thrust into me weakly before they pulled out finally. Pained tears found their way through my eyes and I was shocked that I could still cry, it had felt like he'd been crying forever. I looked at each man above me and their eyes were slightly glazed and they looked tired. "M-Marcus, do you want him no or shall we put him away for a but?" John asked and I suddenly remembered Marcus.

Marcus tipped his head to the side and looked at my face. "I'll have a go when he's on the collar and lead. Oh, we need to give him our mark too boys. Can I do it please? Seeing as you both just fucked him." Darrel and John nodded and fear froze my body. I watched Marcus as best as I could and he picked up the brander which was now white hot. I whimpered and tried to move as he put it close to my head. Was he going to brand my head? "Put the table back up John." John followed the order and my back was in agony when the table was flat again. "Now, we can either mark you down here." He moved the brander to the base of my dick and my breath hitched. "Or, we can do it here." He said as he pushed the metal onto my shoulder, extremely close to my neck. I cried out in pain but I knew NOT to move or the iron could quickly moved onto another part of my body or my neck.

The brander stayed there for what seemed like years and when it was pulled away Darrel patted my hair. "Good boy, you screamed but didn't move. I think you can have dinner tonight." He said in a voice I'd used on my friends dog countless times.

"Arthur and Grant are coming down to put our toy away. Let's go have our dinner, I'm sure Gloria had made us something delightful." I was shocked at the change in attitude John had, he had gone from a man who had taken pleasure in using me to what sounded like a loving husband. Marcus and Darrel nodded and the 3 walked up the stairs leaving the brander on the floor and leaving me on the table in complete agony and filled with shame.

After a while I heard footsteps coming down the steps. I looked at the bottom with wide eyes and my breathing was deep. "Do you think they hurt him badly?" A voice sounded quietly.

"I hope not, he seemed like a good kid." I watched as the 2 muscle men walked into the room and look at me. "You're still conscience, impressive." Muscle man 2 said, I wish they'd tell me your names.

"Arthur, be nice to him. He's already scared half to death." I looked at muscle man 1. Well, at least I know one of their names. "You hurt bad sweetie?" I stared at the man in shock, he was asking me if I was ok? "I know this seems weird for you, but we don't want to hurt you. We just do it so we can keep our oldest kids."

"W-what do you mean?" My voice was hoarse and it tickled my throat to talk and I coughed.

"Hey, no speaking. It'll do more harm than good. Me and this big lug are together, did any of those men say anything about a Gloria?" I opened my mouth but I had a death glare of both men so I nodded. "She's our daughter. I had a gender change after I had her." I nodded and smiled, relieved that I knew at least 2 people weren't going to hurt me straight away.

"I'm Arthur, by the way." There was a awkward silence and I shifted in pain. "Oh, let's get you off that darling." My mind was officially blown. Muscle men 1 and 2 were calling me 'sweetie' and 'darling'. Next thing someone will come down and offer me remotely edible food.

The men walked to me slowly and took the nipple clips off me and took the cock ring off to. I sighed when they were of but my back was still in agony, never mind me lower regions. "That better?" I nodded and let my head roll to the side. "Hey, don't fall asleep on us now." I opened my eyes and looked at Arthur, or was it Grant? My mind was to foggy to figure it out. Where has the tiredness come from anyway? I wasn't tired a few seconds ago for crying out loud.

One of the men unshackled me while the other picked me up carefully. I winced when I was moved and it pulled my legs. I was put onto the floor gently and a chain was put on my ankle. I groaned and the contact. "Sorry but it's the rules. Maygan tried to run when she didn't have her chain on so she was killed." I knew the voice for sure, it was Grant!

I heard more footsteps and I froze, instantly awake and alert. I looked up and saw a girl standing at the stairs and she had a tray in her hand and something over her shoulder, I couldn't make it out. "He's very pretty father. He looks like master John's wife before she died."

"I know darling. I think that's why Darrel bought him. John's been moody and disrespectful to their space since she died. The poor soul." I was completely confused at Grant's words. "Arthur, you better go up to them. You know how they get when one of us isn't around." Arthur nodded and walked up the steps quickly.

The girl walked closer to me and set the stray in front of me. "I'm sorry it's not much but this is all they said to give you." I looked at the tray and saw a small bowl of tomato soup and 1 piece of bread, and a glass of water.

I smiled up at her. "Thanks." I said hoarsely and Grant lightly slapped my arm.

"I said no speaking." Was all he said to me. "Gloria go back up and serve their food for me please. If they ask where am I just tell them I'm cleaning the blood off the table and floor, you know how much they hate the mess." The girl nodded and I watched her wave before going up the stairs. Grant looked at me again and picked the glass of water off the tray. "You thirsty?" I nodded and he put the glass by my lips. "Small sips, it could be up to 10 days before you next drink." He tipped the glass slightly and I forced myself not to just gulp it down all at once. He took the glass away from my mouth when I'd had a few mouth full's and I nearly cried. "Have soup, it helps take the taste away." I was suddenly aware of the horrible taste in my mouth and I nearly threw up. Grant quickly put a spoon in the soup and put it in my mouth. I swallowed it and my face crunched up in dis-taste, I's never liked tomato soup. "It's a lot better than what the last one had kid. She had moulded bread." I just nodded and he gave me another spoonful of the soup.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for the crappy ending but my sister always handled the ending of CH's :/**

**Now, do you want Riker to have a quiet CH or do you want him to get hurt again? There's 2 ways for this to go in other words.**

**Also, does anyone have any story suggestions/idea's/requests for a different story/oneshot? If you do PM me :) I'd only do one for:-**

** The Walking Dead - Glenn**

** R5**

** Glee - Jeff/Nick**

** Let me know :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry for the late update :s All I can say is sorry and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Diclaimer:- I do not in any way, shape or form own R5 or the Lynch family. I do however own the story line and any OC's featured. (This applies to every chapter if I ever forget to include it.)**

**WARNING:- Non-consentual sex or rape :/ I feel SO guilty for doing that to Riker but it fits :'(**

* * *

Grant had finished feeding me the soup and bread and I heavy footsteps echoed around the small basement type room. I looked up at Grant with wide eyes and Grant smiled sadly at me before standing up and walking to the side, with the finished bowl of soup and empty cup in his hands. Darrel was the first person I saw and I tensed, unconsciously moving as far away from the man as possible but I was stopped when the chain around my ankle wouldn't reach any further away. Darrel laughed and Marcus stood by him, completely stone faced. I swallowed hard but I felt relief flood me when John was nowhere to be seen. "Your new anklet suits you." Darrel said with a creepy smile on his face. I stayed silent and they both walked towards me. Darrel knelt by the chain around my ankle and grabbed my leg. I flinched and felt my heart pick up speed.

Marcus looked down at me and tilted his head to the side. I felt uncomfortable with his stare and Darrel's hand on my leg but I knew I'd have to get used to it. "Grant, get him on the neck chain." He ordered simply and Darrel stood up while Grant walked to a pole on the wall. He pulled it a few times and I heard chains rattling above me and I instinctively looked towards the sound. I saw a rusted chain coming down with a collar on the end of it. The chain stopped a few centimetres away from my head and Grant pulled the collar towards my neck. He wraps it around my neck and tightens it so I can breathe but the tightness was uncomfortable. Grant walked back to the pole and pushed it up, making the chain get higher which forced me to follow it up. I whimpered when I was standing fully up, being pulled slightly forward by the chain because there was still a chain on my ankle.

"Do you want me to take the chain off his ankle sir?" Grant asked.

"Yes, and make the chain a little higher and pull the arm chains out so he can't hit me." Marcus ordered and I looked to the ceiling as my ankle was released and the collar pulled more on my neck, making me stand on my toes. I heard chains moving behind me and tears built in my eyes when my hand were pulled behind my back and cuffs were snapped around each of them. I heard Grant walk behind me and soon my arms were pulling on my shoulders and stuck behind my back so I couldn't move them, not even an inch. "Good." Marcus praised and I felt bile rise in my throat when his hands were on my stomach. They were rough and scratched my skin and he laughed when I whimpered as he held his fingers to the pulse point on my neck. "Rapid heart beat, I like it." I closed my eyes and tensed when I felt rough hands grip my bare hips tightly before hitting them. "Slightly hollow hips." I felt sensed him walk behind me and I knew I was right as he ran his hands down my back and my butt. "Slightly bleeding, that will work in your favour kid." I had a few seconds to process his words before he pushed into with one thrust and I screamed. He started moving in me and it hurt worse than the first time, he was brushing against the tears in me and creating new one's. Tears leaked from my eyes and I felt sick when he groaned behind me.

I felt my world go numb and when I closed my eyes I saw my family. I kept my eyes closed and blocked out every sound in the room around me. I saw my ma and pa chasing me and my siblings around the park when I was 10. My memories skipped to the first time we played as a 'band', Rydel, Rocky, Ross and me. Ma and pa were unbelievably proud of us all while the family clapped for us. I saw them all cheer and I felt Rocky hug me while Ross and Rydel ran to ma and pa. My mind skipped to 2 years ago, when I danced to a medley and the crowd went wild when I picked up the littlest member of the group onto my shoulders and we both danced.

I was shocked into reality when I felt something wet dab my face. I opened my eyes slowly to see Grant in front of me and I felt something soft under me. I tried to move but he held my shoulder down gently. "Don't move, don't move. Your body has been through enough without you moving." I nodded my head and leant into the softness around me.

"W-Where am I?" I asked and my throat hurt.

"No speaking. The masters told me to bring you up to your room, well master Marcus' room." My eyes shot open and I sat upright and looked for the owner of this room. "He's not in here, he won't be for about a week. That's why your in here now." I looked at him confused and he gently pushed me back onto my side. I leant into the soft pillow and- PILLOW?

"Pillow?" I muttered and Grant looked ready to hurt me.

"No. Talking." He said through clenched teeth and I tried to curl in on myself, feeling a cold chain around both my ankles. "Yes, your in his bed. Do NOT try to sit up." I looked at him with wide eyes, how did he know what I was going to do? "Darrel and John respect his space so you shouldn't be harmed, it will give you time to recover." I was confused, recover from what? The rape?

"The rape?" I asked and Grant breathed deeply to control his temper.

"The burn on your neck, the whip marks-"

"Whip marks?" I whimpered and I was suddenly drawn to a sharp pain in my back and arms.

"You don't remember?" He asked shocked and I shook my head. "You don't want to." I yawned. Hadn't I only just woken up? "Get some sleep darling. I'll be back up with some water for you." I smiled at him and my mind wandered into the blissful darkness of sleep.

_*Dreamland*_

_"Riker, he's beautiful baby." I turned to my ma to see her holding a little bundle of blue in her arms. My little boy._

_"He's perfect." I said simply and ma handed him back to me and I looked down at him, feeling my heart stop. The face looking up at me wasn't a baby's, it belonged to Marcus._

_My surroundings turned black and I felt like I was falling, further and further away from my families screams at me to stay._

_I found myself in the dark basement in a house, a whip cutting through the air before slamming onto my back. I screamed silently, my voice gone long ago and I could feel blood trickle down my back and I heard it drip onto the floor which seemed to echo around the room._

_Tears had began to leave my eyes a while ago, when he first ripped into me. I flinched as each whip whistled through the air before my body was pushed forward with the force of the impact on my back. The last whip hit me and my body slumped on the collar, making me stand back up or risk hanging myself. "Ready for round 2?" Marcus whispered into my ear before thrusting into me again. A hand was on my shoulder, shaking me before-"_

_*Leaving Dreamland*_

"Wake up darling, it's just a dream. It's not real." Grant shook me and I looked around the room wildly. I was back in Marcus' room, on the soft bed and my aching back and lower regions. Grant pulled me into a hug and I melted into the touch, chest aching sobs left my body. "Shh, shh it's ok. It was only a dream." He soothed.

"N-N-N-No." I sobbed out. "I-I-I r-rembemb-bered th-the w-w-whip." I buried my face in Grant's neck and he smoothed his hand through my hair, reminding me what ma always used to do and I cried harder.

"Let it out, I'm here. I'm here." I knew it was Grant, I knew it, but all I could hear was my ma's voice. I imagined her holding me and my sobs slowly stopped. "That's it, that's it. Calm down." I stopped crying and Grant gently pushed me away to arms length. "Do you want a drink?" I nodded and she picked up a bottle of water. "Small sips only." He ordered before putting the water to my mouth and I followed his order, only taking small sips. When th bottle was nearly empty I stopped drinking and Grant slowly lowered me back onto the bed. "Sleep darling." I nodded and my eyes suddenly felt heavy again.

He stood up from the bed and I grabbed his hand and he looked down at me. "Stay?" I asked in a small voice and he nodded before sitting on the bed again, smoothing his hand through my hair.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short and crappy.**

**How did you like this? Let me know what you think and let me know what you want to see in the next chapter.**

**Type to you later, bye reader.**


End file.
